


Socks

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble Meme, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A mundane discussion during very non-mundane events."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by LoquaciousQuark

“Fenris, my toes are so fucking cold!”

“There are holes in your socks, I don’t know what you were expecting to happen.”

“Well, look who’s talking. Do you want me to mention the state of your shirt, serah?”

“May I remind you that this happened while I barely escaped a knife wound? You were there, _serah._ ”

Neither of them mentions the blood.

“Oh, Almost Knife Wound. How convenient.”

He closes his hands around Hawke’s feet and they’re like ice. Immediately the cold seeps through his skin and burns in his veins. Her feet are always cold in the mornings. He begins rubbing in circles, trying to push some warmth back into her. She gives him a smile, but he’s not sure she can even feel his touch.

“You look so handsome when you wear it.” Her fingertips brush against his elbow, the only part she can reach comfortably. “You should mend it.”

_Mend. Fix. Keep on wearing it. Keep on…_

He takes a little while until he dares to turn his face so he can look at her. A hint of a smile pulls at the corners of her mouth. Fenris frowns.

“I should tend to your socks first.”

“These old things? No need to hold on to them.”

He avoids her gaze and digs his fingers into her feet. Concentrates on the worn cotton of her socks and the patches of chilled skin he can feel through the holes, the contrast between soft skin and the callouses on the bottom.

“Simply burn them, Fenris.”

_Ashes. A gust of wind and they’ll scatter. Gone._

Tears are spilling forth as though they intend to put out any fires he might start. He hides his face against his arm and bites his lip. There’s no holding back the tears but he succeeds in resisting the waves of sobs crashing against his throat. They retreat until the tide rises again.

A myriad of things he could say. Apologies. Promises. Declarations. But they’ve been down this road so many times over the years. They’ve said it all. There’s nothing left to find between the lines.

Though they had never reached the end.

“Do I have any white hairs yet?”

He wipes his face on his sleeve and then turns back to her with a smile, letting go of her feet to stroke her hair away from her face.

“Only grey.”

“Silver,” she corrects him habitually and then sighs. “I was hoping that I’d match you one day.”

He lets out a shaky breath and then bends over to press his forehead against hers. His tears drip onto her skin.

“Fenris.” Her voice grows ever fainter. The cold, it must be the cold. “You should probably kiss me.”

_One more._

He squeezes his eyes shut and his head twitches in an almost imperceptible shake.

_One more time._

His lips brush over hers, like they’ve done a thousand times before. This is no different. It is not a special moment. Just one of many. Just one…

_The last._

His hands move over her hair, her jaw, her neck. He must have a fever, his skin so hot against hers.

“Look at me.”

His eyelids don’t want to obey but he forces them open and forbids himself to look anywhere but her eyes.

_Blue lips. White skin. Red shirt._

“No bandits.”

“Hawke…”

He is pleading after all.

“No bandits.” Her hand closes around his. “It was a dragon. Tell them.”

A sound escapes him and it must be a laugh.

_Find them. Tell them. Stay with them._

“Fenris…”

_I love you._

His tears and hers embrace and lie down to rest around her neck.

She smiles.

He looks at her eyes until there’s no warmth left.

He takes off his shoes. He pulls off his socks and carefully puts them on her feet.

Then he starts a fire.


End file.
